OC3D Wiki
Welcome to the OC3D Wiki This is the collaborative knowledge base of OC3D, Oberlin College's Maker Co-op. Procedures and equipment use are outlined here and we invite all members to contribute their expertise! You can find out main website here Included in this Wiki: Want to print print something? Check out the OC3D Printing Guide. Pages detailing individual printers: The Watermelon The Taz Makergear M2 Cotton Candy Rostock CNC Router (not a printer) Also be sure to check out our website, and find us on Facebook About OC3D Located in Wilder 329, OC3D's lab serves as a makerspace for members of the Oberlin community. The lab has a variety of equipment including 3D printers, a CNC router, electrical components, Arduinos, soldering stations, and various other hardware. OC3D is a student-run club with a budget allocated each year from the Student Activity Fund for new parts, equipment, and events. Currently the lab holds its open hours Monday-Thursday from 7:00pm-9:30pm. During these hours, students and members of the public are encouraged to stop by and learn about the use of our equipment. Membership is $5.00 for the year and includes free access to the lab anytime Wilder is open, and unrestricted use of all equipment including 3D printers. Members can also request funds for projects which are educational and/or of benefit to the club. The club also holds its weekly meetings to discuss club business and projects each Saturday at 3pm. Newcomers are welcome to stop by! The club's philosophy is that of learning by doing. Nearly all members of the club began with little to no knowledge about 3D printers or other technical elements of the lab, and learned primarily by experimenting and playing with our equipment, as well as by reading from online sources and working with other club members. Most club-funded projects such as the creation of our 3D printers, our CNC router, a clay printer, and many others were taken on by people who had never done such things and had little idea what they were doing. This practice is highly encouraged and we invite members of the Oberlin student body and community at large to similarly explore and create. This Wiki serves as a collection of technical knowledge regarding the lab's equipment and procedures, and will continue to grow and change as the lab acquires new equipment, discovers new techniques, and gains expertise through new members. There are many excellent guides regarding skills such as 3D printing, soldering, coding, and many more available on the web; however these guides are more general, and every piece of equipment is different. This Wiki intends to be a resource for these skills in the context of our lab, giving specific instruction for our particular equipment and assuming the availability of our exact toolset and space. Currently (as of 2/15/15) this Wiki is in its infancy. We invite everyone to fill it out with documentation regarding our printers, lab organization, tool use, club history, and whatever other information would be helpful. If you aren't technically knowledgeable you can still help by contributing to our existing pages and commenting where things are unclear or by requesting specific pages. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse